Mr President
by Ichigo No Ki
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and for Kai it's got to be the worst one yet. Whilst he'd much rather spend the day with Rei, he's forced to attend a stuffy board meeting instead. KaRe Valentine's Fluff. Yaoi


**Dedicated to Allie, for giving me inspiration to write this. Happy Valentine's Day, Sis.**

**Warnings: Yaoi...obviously**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

Mr. President**

The board room was stifling, and president Hiwatari was starting to believe whoever decided to hold this meeting in the Australian summer was friggin' mental. For well over three hours, he had been stuck in this tiny un-air-conditioned room, repeatedly going over the same statistics until he felt like bashing his head in right there on the table. Apparently, Hiwatari Enterprises had suffered a huge drop in its Alice Springs branches finances and whilst it wasn't serious enough to affect the whole corporation, it was still serious enough to pull Kai from his penthouse in Japan to a week-long investigation in Australia. To be honest Kai couldn't care less. He still couldn't believe he'd been forced to give up his holiday in Japan for a business meeting and heat was growing steadily more intense by the minute, so much so that Kai was sure he would pass out any second now.

"Mr President? Mr President?" Kai sat up with a start, to see about a dozen expectant faces turned his way. The heat must be affecting him more than he thought. He blinked, trying to regain focus, but his vision was starting to blur and his head was pounding.

"Mr President Sir?" Kai turned to his right to see laughing blue eyes watching him, a smirk placed firmly on the red-head's lips. Tala only ever called Kai by his official title when they were surrounded by colleagues but he knew that it took all of Tala's willpower not to snicker at the formal address. "May I propose we take a short intermission, and reassess the data this afternoon" Tala continued making sure to keep his tone clipped and professional. Kai nodded absently rubbing his temples. He let Tala disband the meeting and slumped down in his seat.

"You alright?" Tala questioned, placing a hand on kai's forehead. "Hm, you're really hot, we need to get out of this boardroom." The two friends left the room followed by a third man, who had chosen to remain silent. In all honesty he wasn't very good at the motherly comforting thing and decided it would be best to let his partner look after the frazzled bluenette.

"I'm sick of this meeting." Kai grumbled out once he'd stepped into the foyer, which was, thankfully, air-conditioned. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes.

"Aren't we all?" the third man spoke at last taking a cigarette and lighting it up, closing his lilac eyes in ecstasy as he took a drag.

"Bryan!" his lover exclaimed, snatching the cancer stick away and putting it out. "You gave that up, and Kai, Rei won't be happy to know you've started smoking again." Tala glared at the two. It took three, long, agonising months to get Bryan to quit and Kai had only quit because Rei refused to kiss him when he did.

"Rei's not here though, is he?" Kai spat out bitterly. He'd been on holiday with Rei when he got the call about the emergency meeting. Their plan had been to visit their old team-mates as well as spending some quality alone time away from the stresses brought on by work…but Kai had been forced to abandon their holiday and leave his lover alone on Valentines Day. Yes, just to add more salt to the wound, it was Valentine's Day and he would much rather be back in Japan, spending the day in bed with his boyfriend; he'd even had a whole romantic dinner planned as well, but no instead, he would be spending the night drinking alone, in a cold hotel room.

"Look, Kai we're all sick of this meeting but you're president of the company and you need to focus. Just a few more hours and we'll be out of here, Ok?" Tala snapped. He was suffering from the heat as well, it was quite a climate change from the snowstorms of Russia, but he was stuck trying to keep Kai happy. It was pretty impossible from this point onwards anyways. Kai had certain stages of pissiness. Stage one was usually brought on by Tyson and was significantly mild. It normally involved a lot of bickering and mediocre glaring but it passed quickly. Stage two was also tolerable, he would snap at anyone that said anything to him and ignore any other distractions, but all it really took to get him out of it would be training with Dranzer, a joke from Tala or Rei telling him to stop being such an ass. Stage three was where it started to get pretty bad, Kai would stomp around and complain about everything and he wouldn't be satisfied until he'd physically vented his frustration, but still Tala could deal with a stage three Kai. They would shout and scream and have a fighting match, resulting in a calmer, slightly more pleasant stage two Kai.

And then comes stage four, which is the stage Kai was at now. Kai would fall into his own little hate-filled emo world. He would be pissed at everything and would sometimes just slip into a depression that was hard to break him out of, in fact, Rei's the only one that can ever do anything to bring Kai out of it and if he doesn't, Kai would slip into his final stage. Absolute depression. Tala didn't know why Kai got like this, but there was nothing anyone could do. It normally only appears after a prolonged absence from Rei. Stage five occurrences had been happening less and less since Rei's been around but still when Kai's away from him for too long or if they have a fight, he slips straight into stage five. The worst had occurred a few months before. He and Rei had had a massive fight which led to Rei going back to China for a couple of weeks. Kai simply stopped functioning. The only thing he would do was sleep and drink. Rei came around just in time though and prevented Kai harming himself any further. Kai hadn't been that bad since then, however Tala feared that Kai might just slip into it tonight, if his mood didn't improve stat.

Kai took another drag from his cigarette and shot a glare in the red-head's direction.

"That's easy for you to say. You get to go back to your hotel and spend the evening with Bryan." He looked down. "I'm not going to see Rei 'til next week." Tala sighed helplessly. What was he supposed to do? He shot a weary look at his lover, who shrugged in return.

"Just leave it. There's nothing you can do.' Bryan whispered pulling his partner into an embrace. Kai watched on jealously. He stared at the grey smoke twisting and twirling from the little white stick he held in his hand. Tala was right, of course. Rei would kill him if he knew he was smoking. With a heavy sigh he put out the light, and ran his hand through his tousled hair. He hated having to spend time away from Rei on a regular day, but Valentine's Day? He just couldn't get Rei out of his head. He still had the image of his lover smiling brightly at him as he drove off, putting on a happy face to make Kai feel better about leaving. Of course, that only increased the guilt. Rei had been so excited about Valentine's Day, he'd never celebrated it in his home village and he was so excited about celebrating it this year, only to have his expectations ruined by a single phone call and yet he could still smile like that….Kai wished he could have that kind of willpower he'd bitched and moaned as he'd packed his suitcase to leave, and even now he couldn't even bring himself to put up the age old apathetic mask he'd been well known for. He just missed Rei too fucking much. He glanced back over at his friends who were watching him concerned. He sighed. He really had no right to bring down their Valentines Day as well; it was already bad enough they had to spend it in a stupid board meeting. He shook himself out of his head.

"Sorry. I'm being an ass." Kai mumbled his apology as he stood. Tala smiled slightly.

"S'ok. It's understandable." They stood in comfortable silence for a few more seconds until they were interrupted.

"President? Something came up and Mr Boswell can't make this afternoon's meeting. But he said that he's willing to extend the investigation another few days to

make up for it." A blonde woman in a business suit stood before them awaiting Kai's answer. He stared at her in disbelief.

"Extend the investigation?" another few days without seeing Rei? No way in hell. "No fucking way." Kai growled out forgetting all protocol in his anger. "What came up?" the Blonde woman stood back, obviously intimidated by the raging Russian standing in front of her.

"He…he…has a Valentine's date with his wife." She stuttered out. The three of them stood in absolute disbelief. Kai shook his head.

"Fuck this." He said before turning and storming off in the opposite direction. No way was he sticking around here.

"Kai! Kai, you bastard get back here!" He heard Tala shout behind him but he kept marching onwards.

"Mr President, where are you going?" some random guy he vaguely recognised as an employee questioned as Kai nearly ploughed him over.

"I'm going home."

Rei sighed as he pulled off his coat. He hung it up and meandered his way into the living room. He'd been back at Tyson's old dojo, catching up with the rest of the guys but eventually they all dispersed, having to leave for their Valentine's dates. He'd really been looking forward to tonight- that is until Kai was called away to work. He hated it when Kai went away, but to be called out when they were on holiday, especially a holiday for Valentine's Day, was just depressing. He went into their bedroom, the only room he really felt comfortable in. This house was the one Voltaire had spent most of time in and when Rei and Kai had first stayed there, there were still plenty of Voltaire's belongings spread around the house. Kai had got rid of what he could but neither of them could bring themselves to enter the master bedroom, instead staying in Kai's childhood room. (With just a few alterations made to it). However when Tala found out, he and the rest of the Blitzkrieg boys offered to sort out Voltaire's old bedroom. Of course, their version of sorting out meant smashing the room to pieces with their blades. Tala had since tidied up the remains and made it his and Bryan's room for the rare occasions they visited Japan. But Rei still couldn't bring himself to venture in any other part of the house without Kai there.

He laid down on the bed deciding to listen to love songs on his I-Pod. He must have been a pitiful sight to look upon, but at the moment he couldn't care less. He wanted Kai back. He began drifting off- the warmth of the bed combined with Kai's pillow, which still smelt vaguely like his lover, lulling him into a deep sleep.

He awoke a couple of hour's later, hearing movement from downstairs. He shot up, his eyes wide. Kai shouldn't be back for another week and no-one else had the key to this house. He stood up quietly as he could, reached for Driger from the bedside cabinet and began sneaking down the spiral staircase. He reached the bottom and tiptoed toward the source of the noise- the kitchen. However as soon as he opened the door, he froze.

"Kai?" the man in question looked up, a smile growing on his features when he saw who it was. They stared at each other a split second, before both men walked forward into a passionate embrace. Rei let out a disbelieving laugh. "How come you're back?" he whispered. Kai leant back to look at his lover's face. A huge smile was spread across it and his gold eyes were staring up at him in wonder, shining with happiness. Kai felt the corners of his lips curl up and felt his heart rate speed up, just from staring down at his lover.

"I couldn't stay away from you." He answered honestly. Rei blushed and placed a light kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"That's such a line, but thank you." Rei leant up to kiss him again, only this time Kai deepened it, pulling the neko-jin closer to him. They pulled away a moment later.

"It's true. I missed you too much. Plus, I got sick of being called Mr. President." Kai murmured in Rei's ear. "Anyway." He smirked, as he began placing feather light kisses down the young mans jaw and neck "I didn't spend four hours on a helicopter for nothing." He breathed out. Rei looked up him.

"Well, it's kinda late, what do you wanna do?" Rei asked him.

"You." It took only took a second for that to sink in before Rei slapped him on the shoulder.

"Kai!" He said blushing. Kai just laughed.

"I was just being honest." He replied. Rei raised an eyebrow at his lover then turned and walked in the opposite direction.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kai called out pouting. Rei looked back over his shoulder, his fangs peeking over his bottom lip.

"Well, _Mr. President,_ its Valentines Day, and It's too late to do anything else." He said. "Unless, you changed your mind, I'm giving you what you want" He bit his lower lip before carrying on up the stairs. Kai watched him walk away, caught up in a daydream a second. He soon snapped out of his reverie though and raced up to his lover. It was Valentines Day, after all.

* * *

R & R?

Ichigo No Kixxx


End file.
